


If Kisses Were... (Tsukki)

by lanikaia



Series: If Kisses Were... [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gender Neutral, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, spring rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanikaia/pseuds/lanikaia





	If Kisses Were... (Tsukki)

**If kisses were raindrops, a sea would appear, created by showers that fall far and near.**

You dodged the deeper puddles covering the sidewalk as you sprinted for cover, but no matter how fast you ran you couldn't escaping the rain that was pouring down. The rainstorm had caught you by surprise after school, leaving you without a jacket or umbrella for protection against the torrential downpour.

By the time you reached the first shelter since leaving the school you were laughing at your ridiculous state: soaked through, not a dry spot left. Your books were safe only because you had the good sense to buy a waterproof backpack, but your clothes, hair, and shoes were not spared. 

Leaning against the wall under a store's awning you caught your breath. You found the crisp spring rain exhilarating and refreshing, enjoying how it made the world seem fresh and clean, even if only for a while. 

You shifted to readjust you backpack, earning a squelch from your soaked shoes and setting you into another fit of laughter until a voice called out to you. 

"Oi, idiot, what are you laughing at?"

A grin still on your face you turned see Tsukishima heading your direction. But even his grumpy frown couldn't dampen your spirits. He studied you with his typical air of rude indifference, rain slipping of the hood of his yellow rain jacket leaving him dry and warm. He looked like a giant yellow banana, which only made you smile wider. 

"What?" 

"Nothing, Tsukki, I'm just enjoying the spring rain." You smiled up into the sky as if to prove your point. 

"You forgot your coat, didn't you?" Tsukki watched you with his typical bored look as he joined you under your shelter from the rain, but his voice was gentler than usual. "What a stupid mistake, now you'll get sick."

"Aww Tsukki, you're so sweet to care about my health." You cooed, teasing a small blush to the tips of his ears. "But I'll be alright, it's a warm spring rain." 

You were about to venture out from you little shelter to continue your homeward journey when you felt something warm and soft drop onto your head. You look up to see Tsukki's coat draped over both your heads, with him refusing to make eye contact, still trying to act cool. 

"It would be annoying to deal with you having a cold in class." His seemingly rude remark belied the care and concern you knew was hidden right below the surface. 

You grinned up at the obviously still flustered male, and then tugged on the coat to force him closer to your height. Startled, Tsukki put up little resistance to being pulled down and in a moment you had popped up onto your toes and gave him a sweet kiss. 

_"Thanks Tsukki, you're the sweetest!"_

His face burned a bright red as he tried to regain his cool demeanor with a gruff 'shut up' muttered at you, but when your hand slipped into his he didn't let go the entire walk through the rain.  


End file.
